Beyond Twilight
by Crystal Moon2
Summary: After thinking that he could just run away from his past entirely and start a new life, he is into thrown new challenges and starts to question his new life and decisions.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. I do however own all of my made up characters and they are to not be touched without permission.

**Summary:** After thinking that he could just run away from his past entirely and start a new life, he is thrown new challenges and starts to question his new life and decisions.

**Pairings:** Harry x OC, Ron x Hermione, George x OC, Snape x OC, OC x OC

**Rating: **R

**Categories: **Romance, Some Dark**/**Angst, Some Sensuality and Sexuality, Violence

**Notes: **I know what happened in last book but, I wanted to do this and to pull this off I had to kill Ginny (sorry Ginny fans) and make Harry want to leave. Also, this story dose not consist around Harry but all the other characters, I thought it be a nice change.

I have pushed all the characters as far as I could so, if you do not like it, then please do not read this story. Thought I think your missing out. Enjoy!

I have posted this story early by request of my friend jessygrl. Thanks for the encouragement!

**Beyond Twilight**

_Crystal Moon_

**Prologue**

The loud and piercing sound came from across the room and there was no real way to stop it or make it go away. Rolling out of bed, Harry shuffled across the room and turned off his alarm clock and winced at the time, 6:30 AM. This job was going to kill him if he didn't get sleep soon or he needed to get to sleep before 3 AM. Glancing over at his bed he saw black long hair draped over the bed and the figure of his current girlfriend in the bed still asleep. He didn't like his job, in fact he hated it more then he thought he could hate a job, at this rate he would gladly take a job at McDonald's but then his pay would go down and then he wouldn't be able to keep up with the bills. Harry walked quietly down to his bathroom to take his shower and shave. The years have started to show on his face, the scar on his forehead was still visible but has faded over the year which was a blessing to him. Lines were starting to appear around his eyes and the lack of sleep showed as well. He looked in the mirror and saw how badly he needed to shave and decided that he'd shave after his shower, he wouldn't wake Maria until he had to say goodbye.

Seven years … that's how long it's been since Harry had touched magic, been in England and seen his close friends and whom he considered his family. Every time he thought about it he always wanted to cry first and then feel anger and regret for betraying and tricking everyone in the wizzarding community. He hadn't faked his own death then he would have been used and never had a regular life. There was also the fact that he had lost the love of his life in the crossfire between him and Voldemort and was killed by a deatheater. He could still remember holding her body as she died and told him that she loved him and then took her last breath. The Weasley's had to bury two children that day and Harry had regretted not protecting her enough, but what could he do now?

After his shower he got his clothes out for work, always the same thing, slacks, they always had to be a dark color because of where he worked. A nice clean button down shirt could not be flannel and a plain colored under shirt. Harry grimaced at himself in the mirror, he felt like he had started to follow in his uncle's footsteps but he knew that was not true. Decisions, this was always the part were he felt trapped by the 9 to 5 job, he grabbed a light blue tie and started to tie it, he hated wearing ties for work but he was forced to after all.

On his way out he stopped to kiss Maria goodbye, she didn't stir, just remained asleep. He couldn't help but smile at that, she was the heaviest sleeper and by now she usually let herself out when she woke up. Harry was starting to consider asking her if she wanted to move in with, they had been together for about 9 months and there had been no surprises so far. She was beautiful and they had a lot in common, including that they had both been from the wizzarding world; she was an orphan as well. He was never good at being a romantic but he did try and most of the time failed.

Without giving much of a second thought to how he wanted to ask Maria, Harry walked down stair, grabbed his keys and left his apartment to go to his work.


	2. Years have swept by

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. I do however own all of my made up characters and they are to not be touched without permission.

**Summary:** After thinking that he could just run away from his past entirely and start a new life, he is thrown new challenges and starts to question his new life and decisions.

**Pairings:** Harry x OC, Ron x Hermione, George x OC, Snape x OC, OC x OC

**Rating: **R

**Categories: **Romance, Some Dark**/**Angst, Some Sensuality and Sexuality, Violence

**Notes: **

I know what happened in last book but, I wanted to do this and to pull this off I had to kill Ginny (sorry Ginny fans) and make Harry want to leave. Also, this story dose not consist around Harry but all the other characters, I thought it be a nice change.

I have pushed all the characters as far as I could so, if you do not like it, then please do not read this story. Though I think your missing out. Enjoy!

It's been a while sense I updated this story and I'm sorry, life has been _very_ busy. Thank you to l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r for helping to kick my butt back into gear with this story, otherwise this story mat have collected dust for another couple of months. I am also trying to stay updated on this for jessygrl, who has been interested in this and for girlhero whom has been my muse for so many years.

_***Notes about this chapter – **_I know that I stated that this story does not revolve around Harry bout I do have start it off somehow and I promise he will becoming a shadow in the corner soon. This is more of a kicker chapter and may be boring, exciting things will happen in the chapter I promise.

**Beyond Twilight**

_Crystal Moon_

**Chapter 1 Years have swept by**

"I'm sorry; according to you credit report there is no way for you to get a business loan." Turning away from the computer Harry looked at the distort woman in front, he always kept a box of tissues on his desk for this exact reason. He hated telling people that there was no way for them to move forward with their lives, he only bent the rules a couple of times when he found ways to. Standing up the woman didn't say anything to him just walked away calling him nasty names and almost ran a by standard into the doorframe of his office. Harry started to file the paperwork away and didn't notice that his friend was standing in his office now.

"Another happy customer?" Harry jumped in his chair and then relaxed when he saw his close friend sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. Sighing all Harry could do was shake his head and laugh a little, sometimes this felt like karma to him.

"As always, I don't even know what I'm still doing here." Leaning back in his chair he stared Jess. "What are doing here?" Jess frowned at Harry's question.

"Came to see you, since I had to come ere' anyways and I thought you should take a lunch." Gesturing towards the clock on the back wall, Harry could see that it was past noon and that he should be taking his lunch. Jess stood up and waited for Harry to make up his mind on whether or not he was coming. Grabbing his coat and checking for his keys Harry walked out of his office with Jess and locking the door behind them.

"Jesus Harry, quit this danm job and go work in a fucking hotel or somethin'." Jess stopped in front of car and waited for him to open it, Harry caught up to Jess and glared at him.

"What happened to your bloody truck?" Jess rolled his eyes at Harry's question and tried to open the locked door.

"It's in the fucking shop again, remember?" Staring at him suspiciously he shook his head and unlocked the car. Once they were inside the car, Harry started it up and pulled out of the parking lot and into the streets.

"Where are we eating and it has to be somewhere fast." Harry thought about what he said and looked at Jess. "And no bloody McDonald's again."

"What's wrong with them, their cheap and fast." Pulling out a cigarette, Jess rolled down the window and lit the cigarette. "Also it is just a few blocks away." The smoke wasn't going out the window like Harry would have wanted but it was better then it staying in his car. Jess always did whatever he wanted and acted like the laws and boundaries never applied to him. He had always been like this even when he stayed at Hogwarts for those few years, he never cared if he fitted in, he was content with himself and never made excuses for who he was.

"Ok fine, how about … Izzy's?" Jess handed half of the cigarette to Harry who gladly took. Since being in America, he had developed some bad habits, smoking being one of them and of course the occasional drinking. Harry shook his head the idea of eating at Izzy's and pulled into the Carl's Jr. drive through. Harry sighed and rolled down his window while they waited in line. He could still remember the day he first came to this country and started his new life.

~*~*~*~*~

_Harry looked around JFK and already knew that he had no intention of living in New York for very long. It wasn't easy faking your own death and leaving an entire lifetime behind but, he had to do it, he wasn't leaving too much behind. Ginny was killed right in front after Voldemort was killed, he couldn't stop that deatheater in time and when he finally reached her she had taken her last breath while he held her. The Weasley's had to mourn the loss of two of their children and Harry's "death" added to their grief. Ron and Hermione didn't deserve to be put through his death and Ginny's but, if he had not he would been used for political reasons by the Ministry and hunted down by every deatheater left, even as they were being hunted down by the Ministry._

_Harry waited patiently for Jess to come and pick him so they could go to his hotel and they head for wherever Jess was staying now. If Harry remembered correctly from his letters it was New Orleans, which sounded interesting. After waiting an hour Jess showed and looked tired or stoned he still couldn't tell the difference. _

_"Where were you?" Harry grabbed his book bag, backpack and bags or at least what he could grab. Jess picked up one of Harry's bags to help a little. Of course Jess grabbed the heaviest one and acted like it was nothing, sometimes Jess surprised more then he'd like to admit. _

_"Sorry the tunnel was jammed packed and then the freeway was packed. Do you want to go to a hotel to rest or just go strait for the road?" Jess opened the back of his pick up truck and started to throw Harry's bags in the back and waited for him to make up his mind._

_"Um, don't I need to set up a bank account and get a phone?" thinking about it, Jess nodded and got into his truck and waited for Harry to get in. Getting into the truck Harry sighed and stared out the window as Jess drove through Manhattan to look for a good cell company to put Harry with. _

_This was to be his life now, an average muggle, blending in and having job to support himself. The thought changing his identity had crossed his mind more then once but he didn't want to burden Jess more hen he already was. _

_"I already set up your account through Washington Mutual, you've got all your in savings and about two hundred dollars in you checking, thanks for your information. Otherwise I would not have pulled it off. Oh yeah, your bank card is in the glove box." Harry couldn't help but laugh at this; he never thought he would have to have a muggle debit card. Opening the glove box, Harry pulled out the open envelope and saw two cards. Curious why he had two cards, he took out the cards and looked them over. The first one had the logo of his bank on it with the VISA logo and said debit in the corner, his name was in the middle of the card; Harry J Potter. The other card was the same except it said credit. _

_"Why get me a credit card too?" He lifted himself up so he could get his wallet out of his back pocket. The leather still smelled fresh he opened it and tucked the cards behind his new ID card, the claims he is both a US citizen and British citizen, Harry still wondered how Jess pulled that one off but, he was not about ask just yet. _

_"Ya know, emergencies, or if you run out of money. Like that will ever happen to you." Jess smiled and looked at Harry. "Can I keep some of the money I 'inherited from you?" _

"_No, I will need it." Now Harry felt frustrated and he definitely had to learn how to manage money, Jess had been around for a while and he knew he would help him learn. Jess looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye and tried to think of something to talk about to kill the awkward silence._

"_So, welcome to America, what would ya like to know?" Harry looked at Jess and sighed._

"_Um … what should I know?" Jess had to stop and think about this one, he almost forgot that not only was Harry sheltered but he was also kept from the 'real world' cause of the wizarding world, this could prove challenging._

"_OK, first off, here be very weary of the girls. They will try to either take your money or expect sex. I'm not saying that all the girls here are bad but you do have to learn how to weed out the ones who are. Hold onto your money tightly and budget, do you know how to use a computer?" Harry had to think about what it was first, he may have seen Uncle Vernon use one but he couldn't remember. Shaking his head, he looked at Jess to see if this was a bed thing or not._

"_I just have to take ev'rythin from scratch." Harry turned back to look out the window, he wasn't sure if he would ever be use to living in America but he had no other option, Jess was his only friend in this country and he has already done more for him then was needed._

"_So where will we be going after we leave New York?" Jess sighed and glanced at Harry._

"_Astoria, it's in the state of Oregon. There's a man named Lucas who lives there and he has agreed to help you get a job and an apartment." Glancing over at him, he knew better than to take him to New Orleans at least at this point, maybe he'd have better luck in Portland where lived._

~*~*~*~*~

Harry dropped off Jess at his home after they got lunch and Harry drove as fast as he could legally to make it back to his work on time. The tires of his car made skid marks as he parked in an available space in the parking lot. Not even bothering to put his parking brake on, Harry grabbed his coat and ran inside the bank, trying not to run into anyone that was coming out of the doors. His manager was on the other side of the bank talking with a customer, Harry carefully walked to his office and tried to avoid another talk from him. Being too preoccupied with sneaking around Harry failed to notice a woman waiting for at his office door.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry jumped at the sound of her voice and looks at the woman, breathing he calms himself down.

"Yes?" Standing up she looked at Harry and suddenly felt like he was being judged.

"I was told I could talk with you." She was beautiful, sometimes he hated himself for always looking when he had a girlfriend but it just couldn't be helped. It didn't help that she was a wearing a very low cut blouse and a semi short skirt. Turning around to unlock the door, he tried to ignore his hormones as she walked past him to take a seat. Shutting the door behind them, he walked around to sit behind his desk and start up his computer.

"So, what can I do for you?" Looking at Harry and at his manner she had decided to cut right to the point.

"To be perfectly honest I am here to offer you a job." He felt speechless, this had to be some kind of a joke, but she looked so serious. Clearing his throat and fixing his glasses he was not going to take this seriously unless he had proof.

"Really? And what type of job is it?" Smiling she looked at him and spoke with confidence.

"Teaching position, in a field that I feel you is most qualified in." Harry raised an eyebrow at that comment and was starting to feel anxious at this.

"What am I qualified for? I'm a loan officer and I have been with this bank for over 4 years, I can't be a teacher." His voice was raised and she could sense his anger and decided to slightly back off.

"I'm sorry, my name is Julia Kauffstein and I am a principal at a school for let's just say the gifted and I have been looking for you for quite some time." This was going to be more difficult then she originally thought.

"Gifted?" Harry rubbed his face and stood up, feeling more angry about the fact that he had been found out. "Don't feed me this rubbish!" Sighing at the way this was going, all Julia could think of doing was to prove without giving herself away that she wasn't making this up. Looking at Harry and not taking her eyes off of his, she concentrated on what to move. Just when Harry was about to throw her out of his office, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, his pens moving from one side of his desk to another and a business card floating towards him. He felt like all the breath had left his body, he hadn't seen magic since he was 17 and here he was with a witch offering him a job. Taking the card cautiously, Harry swallowed hard and looked at her.

"Are you from Hogwarts?" He couldn't go back, everyone thought he was dead, or so he thought.

"No, this is different then Hogwarts but the same idea." Getting up she walked over to Harry in hopes that he would now listen to her.

"Now can we talk?" Nodding to answer her question, Julia smiled and sat back down, motioning with her hand for him to sit as well. Harry felt at a loss, but at the time this may be what he's needed for some time now.

"Amway, I am the headmistress shall we say of the Magic School here in America. Most of the children that come to our school are young natural magic users, that are either coming with or without their parents knowledge. We do have some Wand users in the school and we do what we can for but mostly it's a mixed group. Each student is unique in both talent and abilities, the Wand users are all pretty much the same, oh no offense." Julia felt horrible for saying that now, remembering that he is a wand wizard. Harry held up his hand and gestured for her to continue.

"The students do have a choice, they can live on the school property, in dorms or they come from their homes, to which we help supply them a doorway to get to our school and of course that includes teachers." Harry was trying to think of questions for her but he could was open his mouth and then close it.

"The position I would like you to have is our Defense Class, basically it's like Defense against the Dark Arts and I heard rumors that you _do_ have experience." Reaching into her briefcase, Julia pulled out a thick packet and handed it to Harry.

"No, I don't have experience teaching but I do in just experiencing." He felt sheepish and didn't feel like he was qualified to teach other kids how to defend themselves.

"Well, luckily what matters is that I think you have more then enough experience and I want to hire you, as soon as next week." She tried not to laugh at Harry as he blinked at her time table that she had just laid before him.

"Four days?" Julia nodded to his question and got up out of her chair.

"That packet has everything that you need to know on it and my card has all my information so, call me in the next couple of days to let me know whether you accept or not." Walking toward the door Julia turned and looked at Harry.

"No one at this school will judge on anything that has happened to you or on what you have done. Not all of my teachers are Saints Mr. Potter and I do get the best of the best." With that said and done Julia walked out the door leaving Harry to his thoughts and hoping that he's not too attached to his current job.

Trying to figure out exactly what just happened, Harry look down the information packet that Julia had left and the card. This should be a hard decision for his to make, he is suppose to be in hiding, no one is suppose to know that he's still alive and now someone has found him out. Julia didn't seem to care that he had faked his death or that he was trying to pretend to be a muggle, she just wanted him to teach and still continue with his life. There seemed to be no real strings attached to this offer. Not thinking a second longer on this Harry stands up from his chair, grabs his things, packs his desk and hunts down his manager to anounce to him that he's quitting.


	3. Life is as it Seems

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or the contents of the book. Those belong to J.K. Rowling. I also take no profit from this story. I personally own my self created characters.

**Summary:** After thinking that he could just run away from his past entirely and start a new life, he is thrown new challenges and starts to question his new life and decisions.

**Pairings:** Harry x OC, Ron x Hermione, George x OC, Snape x OC, OC x OC

**Rating: **R

**Categories: **Romance, Some Dark**/**Angst, Some Sensuality and Sexuality, Violence

**Notes: **

I know what happened in last book but, I wanted to do this and to pull this off I had to kill Ginny (sorry Ginny fans) and make Harry want to leave. Also, this story dose not consist around Harry but all the other characters, I thought it be a nice change.

I have pushed all the characters as far as I could so, if you do not like it, then please do not read this story. Though I think you're missing out. Enjoy!

I am trying to stay updated on this for jessygrl, who has been interested and for girlhero whom has been my muse for so many years.

_***Notes about this chapter **_**- **Now we are treading into the lives of everyone else, don't worry Harry will be here, he's just now in the foreground. Read and enjoy.

**Beyond Twilight**

_Crystal Moon_

**Chapter 2 Life is as it Seems**

Enjoying the hot water as it sprayed over her sore body, Jackie sighed as she thought about helping her brother and his husband. Vincent was a brilliant man and his husband was not too bad either but, sometimes she questioned them more then they liked, not to mention she had recently turned 16. Spitting some of the water out as she finished her hair, she had decided to end her shower and just relax for the rest of the day and not get disturbed by anyone. After turning off the water, she stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry herself. She glanced at the mirror and slightly frowned, she may only be 16 but she looked older and according to her brother her resemblance to her mother was almost exact. There were very little physical traits of her father, just the small issue which she dealt with on a daily basis. Sometimes she resented her parents for leaving her, her mother fleeing the day she was born and her father shipping her to live with her brother. He had claimed it was for her protection, had she known that would be the last time she'd seen him, she would not listened. Her dark red hair clung to her body and dripped on the floor, her blue eyes had a weary look in them as they always did.

Jackie may had been sent to America to live with her brother but that didn't last long either, due to a growing danger he had to emancipate her and she was forced to live in this small one bedroom apartment, not that she minded too much. She had no boyfriend to speak, although she had gone on a few dates, they always seemed to end in disaster. Plus, she also had her school to think about, her school. If the upstairs neighbors or anybody for that matter knew that she was a very powerful witch that went to a magical school, they would have her sent to the insane asylum for sure. People always viewed witchcraft as evil, a hoax or just plain didn't get it. There were people out there that pretended to be witches and had their own covens and everything, which was great but they were wrong and they had no idea what real magic was like.

There was also a rumor spreading around the school that there would be a new Defensive magic teacher starting on Monday. Jackie had no real issue with the class, it's just that in the past all the teachers were idiots and didn't teach them anything, so, what makes this guy so special? Laughing to herself about the whole ordeal, Jackie walked to her bedroom to get dressed and decided that she would just find out on Monday and see for herself what was so great about this new teacher.

~*~*~*~*~

Julia couldn't help but laugh when Harry walked into her office for his first day at least he tried to look descent. A flannel looking button up shirt with a nice over coat and plain brown slacks.

"At least this isn't a suit and tie job." She mused at Harry, he couldn't help but frown, he had no idea how to dress for today and she wasn't boasting his confidence.

"Relax you'll do fine." She smiled at him and took his arm.

"Shall I show you around before the students come?" Nodding his head, Julia guided him from her office and into the main hall. Harry looked around as Julia showed him around the school, it was similar to Hogwarts but also very different. The halls had the same feeling as Hogwarts but they also had things that Hogwarts didn't. There were lockers lined in certain halls and the halls themselves had more of an old mansion look then a castle. First he was shown the basics, cafeteria and lunchroom, the library, the hospital wing, teachers lounge, gym and the outside fields and stables. He knew there was more this school but wasn't going to press it, he would inquire later or look around by himself.

"So, any questions?" Harry looked at her and for a second had forgotten she was a headmistress, she was wearing a red button up shirt and a black skirt that had a slit going up the side, along with very painful looking heeled shoes. He really hated being a guy sometimes, she was a very beautiful woman, her hair was jet black, medium length, slightly curly and she had very dark brown eyes. He had no idea how tall she really was due to the shoes but, it didn't really matter to him considering he was tall enough.

"Um, loads of then but, we don't have the time." Nodding to his statement, she felt like she couldn't agree more.

"Let's move on to the teachers, shall we?" Harry let her lead the way, this should be interesting, if her statement about the teachers were true.

~*~*~*~

He couldn't help but slightly disappointed by a lot of the teachers, so far they all seemed very tame and very normal. Harry was starting to notice that this was not only a magic school but an actual high school, mostly for public appearance he guessed. They reached the last hall and Julia turned to look at him.

"This will be the hall were your class will be." Julia continued walking and stopped in front of the first door.

"This class room is ancient history, the teacher to this class is well, unique shall we say." Harry looked at her curiously.

"He's a shadow, I take you've heard of them before?" Harry nodded; this is what she was referring to.

"He's not exactly the best role model but he gets the point across to the kids." Looking into the classroom he saw a skinny man in the corner, reading a book and looked unaware of anything going on. His hair was long and dark brown and his clothes looked they could use some washing. Julia knocked on the doorframe and was ignored by him.

"Just talk to him later I guess." She had an annoyed tone in her voice, Harry got the feeling this happened a lot. Gesturing for them to move on they walked to the next and Harry stopped and looked in, it was a potions room.

"Who's classroom is this?" Julia stopped and smiled.

"Mine, I am the potion's teacher as well." This surprised him and Julia laughed at his expression.

"Why?" Leaning against her doorframe, she sighed and looked at Harry.

"Because I am good with potions and there was no one else, believe it or not finding good teachers for this school is hard." This was a fact that was hard for Julia to face but not very many witches in this country wanted to out themselves so willingly. Walking away from her classroom, Julia hoped Harry would take the hint and thankfully he did. The next classroom looked more like a dungeon then a classroom, had funny drawings everywhere and the tables were made into a circle instead of all being in lines.

"Oh, this is our alchemy classroom and the teacher for this is ….interesting." A loud crash came from the back and they could hearing yelling in another language. "And temperamental." Julia sighed and walked in immediately to see what he had done this time, Harry followed behind her.

"What happened?" Harry was starting to think that this hall was meant for certain types of teachers. The man emerged from the back, covered in dust and coughing.

"Just the supplies, I had some trouble with them." His accent was strong, German; Harry was shocked by this discovery. Sighing Julia started to rub her temples and looked at him very annoyed.

"You are an impossible man sometimes." Turning back to Harry she decided that now was a good of time as any to introduce them.

"Edward, this is Harry Potter he will be taking over our Defense classes." He didn't look at him, he was too busy trying to brush himself off. "Edward?" Looking up he shook his hand and sighed.

"Guten tag pleasure to meet you." Harry shook his hand and felt bad that he only really knew one language. "Ja." He walked away from Julia and Harry to go and clean up the mess he had just made.

"Moving on." Julia quickly left his classroom, as if a bomb might explode or something.

"I'm sorry the staff is not being very welcoming today, it's rather a disappointment." The look on face also told Harry that it was.

"It's fine, maybe they're all just having bad starts." He didn't know why he was making excuses for them but he was.

Walking across the hall they stopped at another classroom and Julia looked happier to be at this one.

"This is our divination class, the teacher here is much more pleasant." Harry frowned, his experience with this subject was grim and he learned to think of it as nothing but a joke but maybe this teacher was better then his was. The woman inside the classroom was at her desk in the front and she was very young looking, maybe his age and she looked to be very pleasant like Julia had said.

"How's you morning so far?" The woman smiled and stood up, walking around her desk she came over to Harry and Julia.

"Not too bad but it could be betta." She giggled and looked at Harry almost immediately.

"Who's dis?" Julia looked at him and didn't say a word, Harry took the hint.

"Harry Potter, pleased to meet you miss …?"

"Caro, I am da divination teacher ere, did Julia tell you, you're da third dis year?" Harry frowned slightly and glanced at her, Julia pretended not to notice.

"No, she failed to mention that." He tried to hold back his irritation, but it also didn't surprise him.

"Oh well, welcome anyway." Harry smiled, she didn't seem too bad and he couldn't complain too much. Julia smiled and ushered Harry out of the classroom, time was being cut short and she needed to get him settled in. His classroom was across from the alchemy room and next to the divination room, things shouldn't be too bad. The room was bigger then he'd imagined, the desks were on stairs and his desk faced them with a big free moving whiteboard behind it. The backspace was empty, probably for practicing magic and anything else he could think of.

"Ok, so, my rules are very simple, Harry?" Julia was a little put out that he was now ignoring but she soon got his attention.

"Yes?" Now he was listening to her."

"If you are going to train hands on please do so in this space, the outside field or the gym and try to let me know. _Do not_ light things on fire, make them explode or cause any more damage to this school, I get enough of it believe me." Handing him a clipboard she continued. "Please try to figure what the student's abilities are so we can have them on record, the past few teachers were not very good at that. The students kind of bullied them. Take attendance every day for every student, the teacher didn't get that concept and don't worry about having solid lesson plans this week, just try to get a feel for it and get to know the kids." Julia caught her breath and look at Harry's slightly stunned face.

"Any questions?" Harry shook his head, he was still trying to process everything she said

"I'm … I think I'm good." Nodding Julia went for the door and looked at Harry before she left.

"I will be in my office or across the hall if you need anything or have any trouble and class starts in 30 minutes. Good luck." Without saying another word Julia left Harry by himself, wondering if he did actually make the right call.

~*~*~*~

The students started to pour into the halls and pack their things into their lockers, Mondays were never a fresh start day for them. Jackie placed her coat in her locker and grabbed what she needed for her first period and looked at her best friend Cora.

"What do you think this one will be like?" Cora shrugged; she could have cared less, as long as they taught her something she could use. Mickey poked his head around from his locker and looked at the two girls.

"What do you think that he's going to be like the last one?" Jackie shook her head at the thought; the last teacher was a joke to them.

"I hope not, he didn't even know what a wand was." Walking down to the cafeteria, they all got their breakfast and sat down at their table with the rest of their friends.

"Well, I got a look and he's kinda cute, in a nerdy kind of a way." One of the twins sat down and giggled to herself. All Jackie could do was shake her head at Stacy, she was so boy crazy it was ridiculous and now teachers too. Cora chewed her food and ignored the basic chat and only chimed in when she felt it was necessary. Tracy came next with her food and sat down next to her sister and looked confused as to why everyone was giggling.

"Did I miss something." Stacy looked at her and smiled.

"Just talking about the cute, new defense teacher, I mean oh my god, he must be like 24 or something. Way too young to be a teacher, I mean teachers are suppose to be old and crotchety." Everyone started laughing at that comment.

"Aye, that is so true, like Mrs. Reynolds." Mickey felt like he had to add him own comment. All the kids groaned at once, she had to the most uptight teacher it the whole school and she just seemed to get worse with old age.

"I don't think I'm going to class until second period." All of them looked at Jackie, this they did not see coming.

"Why not?" Spencer felt he had to know, she always helped them with the teachers.

"I just don't wanna be a part of this class if this guy is just another wanna be thinking he knows everything. I'll just start Martial Arts or something like that." Everyone was silent, even Cora.

"But we need you there." Whined Stacy, who always needed some kind of attention it seemed. Not wanting to deal with their objections too much, Jackie got up, grabbed her things from the table and left. Knowing that something had to be going on Cora got up as well and chased after Jackie, leaving the rest of the group at the table.

Jackie tried to get as far away from everyone as she could, this had been hard for her lately, it felt like everything was falling apart too fast.

"Hey!" Cora ran up to Jackie and stopped her. "What's going on?" Jackie slammed her body against a locked and looked down at the ground, she really didn't feel like talking. "Is everything OK?" Shaking her head, she looked up at Cora and tried not to cry thinking about it.

"Vincent's sick again and this time I don't think he's gonna make it." Feeling sad just hearing that, Cora leaned over and hugged her, even she didn't want it.

"Let's talk in the bathroom, since you want to skip class anyway." Cora was very good at making Jackie feel like she had no choice but to do what she wanted. Defeated Jackie nodded and they headed to the closest girls bathroom.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know I have been missing for months now, but I am back with a working computer. I owe a lot of updates and I will deliver them as soon as I convert all of the news chapters and stories from my notebooks.

Overlordofbodies, Girlhero, Jessygrl, l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r and all the others I owe updates to they will be coming. All those request will be posted, I promise and please bare with me I have a lot of updating to do, I have not forgotten. I will not be updating or posting that much during March and April, if you give me a request in those months then please be warned that it will take awhile for them to appear.

Thank you for all of you patience,

Crystal Moon


End file.
